Lo Hice por Ti
by AkaneKagome
Summary: Un encuentro en un lugar inesperado... Akane está dolida y le reclamará a Ranma su ausencia. One-shot realizado para el concurso de fanfics del Akane fanclub en el SGTeam.


Tenía este one-shot guardado en el baúl de los recuerdos como desde diciembre del año pasado. No lo había publicado por varias razones, pero por fin me he animado.

Lo escribí para un concurso de fanfics en el fanclub de Akane del SGTeam. Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi querida amiga Brenda (Nami) que siempre está apoyándome con esto de los fics. Te quiero mi Nami, un besote.

**¡Lo hice por ti!**

La oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse presente. Pronto la noche cobijaría con su manto aquel inmenso bosque ubicado en el medio del Japón. El día había estado triste; los rayos del sol no hicieron su acostumbrada aparición. Por el contrario, el cielo estaba repleto de unas enormes nubes negras.

De pronto un fuerte estruendo se hizo sentir. Varios destellos eléctricos surcaron la superficie gris que se posaba por encima de la copa de los árboles. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que las traviesas gotas de lluvia se colaran a través de la densa capa de naturaleza. La intensidad del agua aumentó hasta que un fuerte aguacero empezó a mojar los árboles y la tierra.

En medio de aquel espectáculo, una figura extendió sus manos analizando el líquido, que para muchos era milagroso, pero que para él era una maldición. Los ojos azules miraron absortos la forma en que cada gota chocaba contra su piel. Su mano derecha se movió al derecho y al revés. Los irises no se despegaban de su objetivo ni un solo segundo.

-No puedo creerlo…- musitó aún impactado. Crispó los puños con fuerza sin saber como reaccionar.

Un rayo cayó con potencia, su retumbar hizo que el bosque vibrara a su son. Todo era tan extraño… Apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Cerró sus párpados y se concentró en un sinfín de pensamientos que viajaban por su cabeza. Sin embrago, su momento de distracción fue interrumpido por algo que no estaba esperando.

-Ran… Ranma…- susurró una joven de cabellos azulados.

-A… Akane… ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó sorprendido.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron como platos analizando cada centímetro del cuerpo que tenían en frente, -No… no… no te has convertido con… el agua…- pronunció impactada.

El chico de la trenza ni siquiera prestó atención a las palabras que emitió la menor de las Tendo. Justo en ese instante la fuerza de la naturaleza azotó la zona aumentando el ímpetu con el que caía el aguacero.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación, -Te estás mojando. ¡Eres una inconsciente!- le gritó sin medir el tono de su voz.

-¡Eso no es importante!- recriminó la chica bastante alterada.

-¡No debiste seguirme!- respondió el joven Saotome.

Akane frunció el ceño, -¡Lo hice porque estaba preocupada por ti!- espetó ofendida, y con deseos de darle un puñetazo por su falta de consideración.

El oji-azul se sonrojó ante la afirmación de su prometida. Bajó la cabeza ocultando el rostro para evitar que la muchacha lograra percibir el intenso carmín que adornaba sus mejillas. Dudó por algunos segundos sobre lo que debía decir, -_Akane estaba preocupada por mí… Lo dijo claramente_…-

-Akane… lo dices enserio… ¿Estabas… preocupada… por mí?- preguntó con mucho esfuerzo. La voz se le trababa sin que pudiera evitarlo.

La menor de las Tendo se recriminó de inmediato por su falta de discreción. Un evidente rubor se hizo presente en sus pómulos. -Yo… no…- susurró nerviosa. -No es nada… de lo que estás pensando- dijo en su defensa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?- cuestionó el muchacho achinando los ojos y mirando de forma inquisidora a la joven. -Además, te escuché claramente…. Dijiste que estabas preocupada por mí-.

Ranma había logrado su objetivo; tenía acorralada a la chica y ésta no podía negar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. La peli-azul emitió un sonoro suspiro y centró su mirada en un punto indefinido del bosque.

-Eh… yo… bueno sí estaba… preocupada- confesó por lo bajo. Los irises avellana buscaron el brillo de unos azul-grisáceos que la observaban asombrados. -No me mires así- le recriminó, -Te fuiste sin despedirte… No sabía con exactitud a donde habías ido. Yo sólo… necesitaba saber que… estabas bien- confesó con un dejo de tristeza.

El joven Saotome no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Le conmovía en lo más profundo del alma la actitud de su prometida. Sentía una extraña felicidad al enterarse que ella había salido en su búsqueda y que le inquietaba su paradero.

-Estoy bien, no debiste arriesgarte tanto- dijo secamente.

Observó con detenimiento a la chica. Ésta se encontraba completamente empapada. El agua bajaba por sus cabellos azulados; gruesas gotas resbalaban por el flequillo, goteando de forma insistente en las tupidas pestañas femeninas. Detalló la forma en que el veraniego y ligero vestido color crema, se pegaba completamente a la delicada piel. Aquella visión resaltaba a la perfección cada una de las curvas del cuerpo que tenía en frente.

Akane se frotó la zona de los ojos con las manos para poder visualizar mejor a su interlocutor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no debía arriesgarse? ¿Quién se había creído? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho al irse sin despedirse; y de las terribles cosas que pasaban por su cabeza?

-Eres un idiota- espetó de golpe. -Yo…vine para encontrarte y ofrecerte mi ayuda… ¡Y lo único que haces es comportarte como un cretino!-

La reacción de la chica lo desconcertó; sin embargo, no iba a aceptar que lo ofendiera. -¡Qué esperabas que hiciera! Arriesgaste tu vida buscándome por todo Japón. Tú presencia no era necesaria en este viaje… ¡Yo sólo buscaba una cura para mi maldición y por fin la encontré!- le gritó bastante molesto.

Una expresión fiera se formó en el rostro de la muchacha al escucharlo. -¡Eso es lo único que siempre te ha importado en la vida, tú estúpida maldición!- vociferó con los ojos rojos. -Estuve días angustiada por ti… ¡No podía continuar mortificándome pensando en si estabas bien o no!- Con tristeza bajó la mirada, -Por eso fue que vine… Pero sólo te importaba tu maldición, nunca pensaste en mí-.

Aquellas palabras lo herían profundamente, -¡Eso no es cierto!- pronunció intentando defenderse.

-¡Claro que lo es!- respondió furiosa la chica agarrándolo con fuerza por la camisa, lo que provocó que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. -¡Eres un egoísta que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo!-

-¡Maldición Akane escúchame!- ordenó el joven, mientras tomaba a su prometida por los hombros.

-¡No quiero escucharte! No necesito oír tus mentiras- contestó resentida.

Ranma sentía que la sangre le hervía; estaba empezando a perder el control. Intentó pensar en las palabras correctas para hacerla entender, pero éstas no llegaban a su mente.

-¡Lo hice por ti!- pronunció estrujando con más fuerza los hombros de la joven Tendo. -¡Busqué la cura de mi maldición para que no tuvieras que estar al lado de un fenómeno!- soltó de golpe. -Eres demasiado terca y obstinada, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que necesitaba ser normal y un hombre completo para casarme contigo?-

Akane estaba estupefacta. Las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, -Ran… Ranma… yo- intentó decir.

Él soltó el agarre y toda su faz se tornó de un intenso rojo escarlata. -Yo… este… no… no debí… decir… eso…- musitó nervioso.

Los ojos de color chocolate lo miraban con una intensidad que desconocía.-Ranma, no… nunca fue necesario acabar con tu maldición. Con o sin ella me habría casado contigo… digo si tú hubieras querido- susurró bastante sonrojada.

-Eh…- expresó casi en shock. -¿Lo… di… di… dices enserio?-

Ella simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. El retumbar de otro rayo volvió a hacer eco en todo el bosque. La tonalidad del rostro femenino cambió gracias al reflejo plateado del destello.

Los irises azul-grisáceos se perdieron el fulgor de los avellana que lo hipnotizaban. No podían pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente dejaron que todo fuera dicho a través de aquel intenso contacto visual. En ocasiones como esa siempre los interrumpía alguna prometida inoportuna, o un cerdo celoso; no obstante, en medio de aquel alejado lugar, ambos estaban completamente solos.

-Akane… yo…- dijo el muchacho aproximando su rostro al de su prometida.

-Tú… que… Ranma…- pronunció ella de manera apenas audible. Su corazón latía de forma desbocada al darse cuenta de la cercanía del muchacho.

Él tragó en seco y se relamió los labios -Yo… qui…qui…ero…- La frase murió en su garganta en cuanto pudo percibir el aliento de la joven chocando contra su boca.

No fueron conscientes del instante en que sus labios se unieron en una tímida caricia. Era un contacto sublime; tan cálido y suave… La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar, siendo testigo de aquel primer beso.

Torpemente fueron moviendo sus bocas, buscando un ritmo con el que ambos se sintieran cómodos. Akane se puso de puntillas y colocó las manos en el pecho de su prometido para apoyarse mejor. Era tal el nerviosismo que sentía, que temía que las piernas le fallaran de un momento a otro.

Ranma notó que la chica se estaba aproximando más a su cuerpo y robóticamente situó ambas manos en la estrecha cintura. Despacio rozó de arriba hacia abajo sus labios contra los del ella, hasta lograr que la boca de ella se entreabriera un poco.

Instintivamente Akane succionó con delicadeza el labio inferior del artista marcial. Aquella acción despertó la curiosidad del muchacho, el cual se aventuró a hacer lo mismo, pero aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciar con su lengua los labios de su prometida. El mar de sensaciones era alucinante; sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar en una tímida obra, buscando cada una su propio protagonismo.

Aquel beso era delicioso, dulce y profundamente anhelado. El sabor de sus bocas se entremezcló con el sabor de la lluvia. Ranma sujetó con un poco más a fuerza a su prometida, buscando aumentar el ritmo de la íntima caricia. Sentía una ola de calor que lo recorría por completo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía frío… cada vez más frío…

El maravilloso momento en el que estaba envuelto se hizo lejano… Abrió los ojos y miró ligeramente hacia abajo. Ahí estaban, aquellas dos intrusas que delataban su cambio físico. Se levantó del futón completamente en shock al darse cuenta que era mujer y que estaba empapado.

-¿Qué demonios… estaba soñado?- espetó incrédulo.

-Claro que lo estabas, y vaya que me costó despertarte, baka- expresó Akane con el ceño fruncido. -Perdona, pero tuve que echarte agua. No encontré otra forma de lograr que te levantaras- pronunció con una sonrisa y balanceando el cubo vacío.

-Tú siempre tan delicada- fue la respuesta de una malhumorada pelirroja.

-Ya date prisa Ranma, o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- sentenció la chica saliendo de la habitación.

El artista marcial suspiró con pesadez… -Era demasiado bueno para ser realidad- susurró cabizbajo. Con la misma actitud desanimada salió rumbo al cuarto de baño…

**Fin **

**Notas:**

Bueno he aquí una historia más para la lista… Espero que le haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haber leído.

El objetivo del concurso en el que participé con este fic fue realizar un one-shot basado en una imagen elegida por la autora, el link de la imagen está en la siguiente dirección: h t t p : / / i m g 2 9 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / m y . p h p ? i m a g e = 4 9 2 3 0 8 . j p g . Hay que quitar los espacios, es que ffnet no deja publicar ni correos ni direcciones web.

Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos. Estaría feliz de recibir sus opiniones a través de los reviews. Como siempre digo, ¡dejen sus reviews y hagan feliz a esta autora!

¡Nos vemos en mis otros fics!

Un besote,

AkaneKagome


End file.
